


10 Categories: Thor and Rocket

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [21]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Crossover, Conversations, Families of Choice, Interspecies Friendship, Interspecies Romance, Love, Male Friendship, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Thor (Marvel), Queer Character, Queer Rocket Raccoon, Rocket Raccoon & Groot Friendship, Rocket Raccoon & Thor Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: I do not own anything in the MCU.





	10 Categories: Thor and Rocket

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything in the MCU.

**AU**

“I am Groot.”

“Yeah, well, hopefully, this Allfather Thor guy’s better than our last client.”

**First Time**

Even though Thor’s breakfast-making skills are terrible- Rocket doesn’t regret finally staying the night.

**Adventure**

“With my hammer, your ship, and your Groot’s skills, we could have great adventures, Rabbit.”

**Smut**

“What are we, Rabbit Rocket? Friends who occasionally share a bed? Or something deeper?”

**Fluff**

The truth is: Thor’s just as important to him as Groot and the other Guardians.

**Angst**

“We have some fun, that’s all.”

Thor’s face is close to how he feels inside.

**Hurt/Comfort**

Groot shakes his head disapprovingly at Rocket before patting Thor and offering him a flower.

**Humour**

“This is Captain Rabbit Rocket. He’s a great warrior.”

The Avengers all share a look.

**Romance**

“Of course, I want to marry Thor. Question is: Why does he wanna marry _me_?”

**UST**

The Guardians agree something needs to be done about the tension between Rocket and Thor.


End file.
